


Melt

by ageless_aislynn



Series: Snowells Kisses prompts [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn
Summary: Prompt from vampcoffeegyrl23Pairing: FrostNashSnowells Kisses prompt23."Pulling away from a kiss, whispering words of love against each other's lips."(Additional: Caitlin makes her mother stop at wherever Nash is staying before they leave town because she can feel that Frost already misses him, and Caitlin wants them to have a better, more hopeful goodbye)
Relationships: Killer Frost/Harrison "Nash" Wells
Series: Snowells Kisses prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813312
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	Melt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vampcoffeegyrl23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampcoffeegyrl23/gifts).



> Going into the July Camp NaNoWriMo, I'll be doing another series of Snowells fics from the above set of prompts. I have quite a few already for 8 different Snowells pairings, some of which I'll be writing for the first time, yay! :D
> 
> For this fic, I could see it right away when I got the prompt and, as always, I had fun writing for Frost and Nash! 
> 
> If you read, I hope you enjoy! :D ♥♥♥

_Oh, he looks so sad,_ Caitlin murmured silently. _See? This was absolutely the right thing to do._

 _I still can't believe you told your mother to turn around so I could tell him goodbye again,_ Frost thought, making her way through the crowd.

 _I could feel how much you missed him already. And besides, she's your mother, too. She wants you to be happy,_ Caitlin said.

Frost nodded slightly but still wasn't sure she believed that whole-heartedly just yet. However, Carla was clearly trying and she intended to do her best as well. Maybe by the time their shared body had healed, the relationship with their mother would've healed a bit as well.

Nash sat alone, oblivious to their presence, at one of the small tables in the outdoor plaza of Baskin Robbins. There were a surprising number of people there enjoying ice cream, thanks to the slightly balmy night. But Nash looked lost in thought, mindlessly poking at the melting confection in the cup he held, not nearly as jovial as when he'd left their apartment a few hours ago.

 _You two said goodbye with a high-five,_ Caitlin said, her deadpan mental tone making her opinion known. _That's unacceptable._

 _Well, with Cecile and Allegra there and the way we've been keeping this just between us these past months, that was the best we could do._ She couldn't help but defend his actions. He'd still almost given it away by saying how he was going to miss her. Cecile had _definitely_ known there were some strong emotions brewing but she seemed to have just chalked it up to Frost's worry about meeting Carla.

 _Go on,_ Caitlin urged. _He looks as miserable as you feel._

She wove her way through the other patrons, coming up behind him. "That's a waste of a perfectly good ice cream," she said in a mock-stern voice.

He whirled in his chair, face lighting up as he saw her. "Hey," he said. "What are you doing here? I thought you and Carla would be halfway to Alaska by now."

He stood, abandoning the ice cream, and came to embrace her, careful of her injury. She wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head against his shoulder and, for a long moment, was just content to _be._

"What's going on?" he finally murmured into her hair. "Are you all right?"

"I should ask you that," she said a little sharply, tilting her head back to look at him. "Caity called Barry and he told us about that little dust-up with that mirror bi-- witch."

At his amused look, she confessed, "Caity's trying to get me to class-up my language. But anyway! You could've gotten filleted about a hundred different ways tonight and we would've said goodbye by _high-fiving each other_?"

"Yeah, not ideal," he admitted. "But I know you don't want the others to know about us, so--"

"Wait, _you're_ the one who doesn't want the others to know," she interjected. "I don't care that they know I love you."

"Well, you-- what?"

Her brain tardily caught up with her mouth. "I… love you," she repeated, taking a breath to screw her courage together before forging on. "And I don't care if they know it. I don't care if everybody here at Baskin Robbins knows it. And I guess now I don't care that you know it, too. So if you have a problem with that, I guess you'll have to--"

He kissed her.

She melted into his embrace, almost able to forget about the gnawing, non-healing wound in her chest. This was a warmth that only he could kindle within her.

He finally pulled away just enough to say against her lips, "I love you, too. So much. I want you to get well but I'm going to be miserable without you."

"Then maybe you should come visit me," she pointed out.

"Is that an invitation?"

"It is."

"Then I will," he said, continuing to dot sweet little smiling kisses to her mouth.

"Your ice cream's melting," she felt compelled to tell him a few moments later. 

"Carla's waiting," he reminded her.

"Let her wait," she said.

"Let it melt," he murmured back.


End file.
